The Paranormal Investigations Department
by adijia
Summary: When a detective in the police force stumbles into a case that's more than meets the eye he discovers the Paranormal Investigations Department. They handle the impossible cases, and soon he becomes a part of the PID! Meet Lucifer: Their new investigator!


It was in a dark alley. At night. A young girl was walking down to the dead-end. Her short brown hair waved slightly in a chilly November breeze.  
"Hello?" She called out. She checked her watch again. It was 4:50am, so she was right on time. "Hello?" she tried again.  
"Greetings" A man in a white mask appeared behind her. She turned slowly to face him.  
"What is your name?" He asked her.  
"Marry Fletcher"  
"And what, is your wish?"  
"I want to be popular, just like all the cool kids." She muttered.  
The man pulled a mask from his coat and gave it to her. It was completely blank.  
"Put this on and your wish will come true." He said.  
The girl- Marry reached out and took the mask from him. She felt it over with her hands before placing it on her face.

I sat up in bed. What the hell was that? A dream? I glanced at my clock. It was 5:00am.  
"It was just a dream" I told myself. "Nothing more" But still I was wide awake now so I might as well do something. I made my way to the bathroom and looked at my reflection. Yep. I was still me. I've always wondered why I check the mirror every morning; it's such a weird habit for a guy. I'm still the same 25 year old investigator, with the same chestnut colored hair and the same blue eyes. I had huge bags under my eyes, probably thanks to the late night I had yesterday. I just had some paperwork to finish up from the last case I was on. I went to go make a cup of coffee; something told me I would need it.

"Lucifer Edwards, do you look so tiered?" I glanced up from my desk. In front of me stood one of the CSI types. She only looked about 18 but hat was bull. I actually wasn't sure how old she was… I wasn't going to ask though.  
"Morning Mia" I yawned.  
"Really, you should be getting more sleep! I need your help with something." Mia smiled. "There's this suspect that one of the divisions was having trouble with."  
"Fine I'll do it." God why could no one else do these things?

"So you say you were at the pub from 11:00pm to 4:00am on October 21st?" I questioned.  
"Yea, I've already told the cops this." And there it was.  
"I think you're lying, in fact I think that at 3:00am you were at Stacy Vladimir's house. I think you were the one who killed her and tried to make it look like a suicide!" I accused.  
"W-what? That's Bullshit! There's no proof!"  
"I beg to differ; we discovered traces of your DNA at the scene of the crime. And your prints were on the rope she used to "hang" herself."  
"What? But I whipped those clean-" the criminal stopped himself. I grinned caught by his own mouth. Classic. But then came the part that wasn't so classic. The Criminal got up from his seat behind the table and lunged for me, I tried to duck but I had been feeling kinda slow today and ended up with a fist in my face. Despite the injury I quickly turned the situation around, grabbing his wrist and pulling it behind him.  
"You're under arrest for the Murder of Stacy Vladimir." I smiled.

"So why did I have to do that?" I groaned nursing my swollen cheek. The usual guys had taken the suspect away and Mia was smiling again.  
"Well you're really good at that part. I mean we didn't even have any evidence! Too bad you're such a wimp and got beat up though…Why can't you be one of those cool cops who always win?" She asked.  
"That's probably because he lost a lot of sleep last night. Can't you see the bags?" A new voice entered the ring.  
"Chief!" I quickly go up to see eye to eye with him, which was a useless effort because he was about a half a foot taller than me.  
"Lucifer, I've got a case for you. Last night there was a bizarre scene. A 14-year old girl was found with her throat ripped out. They're considering a suicide but I think otherwise. Anyway I figured I better send you to go check it out." The chief handed me the file.  
"The victim's name is Marry Fletcher. Her estimated time of death was at about 5:15am. She was found in an alley not far from here I'd like you to go check- Hey Lucifer? Are you feeling ok? You look a bit pale. Are you sick or something?"  
It was just a dream, nothing more.


End file.
